Skills
Characters grow through roleplay threads, of course. During these threads, they have the opportunity to learn and develop skills. These skills can be learned through experiencing it through trade, learning it from another character/NPC, etc. When writing out skills that involve a range of possibilities, for example Weapon Skills, players must be specific about what aspects their characters know; if your character knows both longswords and bows, they must make both "Weapon Skill - Longsword" and "Weapon Skill - Bow". Characters with knowledge of a skill doesn't mean they know every aspect of that skill. Stats are related to Skills, but they're not exactly the same. Some skills rely on having certain stats, and stats can help gain more experience in a quicker amount of time. Levels Novice: 0-10 EXP Those who are a novice of a particular skill have just learned about the skill. They cannot do a lot with it, and they make many, many mistakes. But that's all part of learning. * If the skill's required stat is Strength, you are very physically weak with this skill. Your body is not used to being used this way and you will tire out extremely fast. * If the skill's required stat is Agility, it is impossible to perform this skill without making noise or crashing into other objects. You are very clumsy, dropping the items or not being able to properly move them. Anyone around you can easily be hurt if they aren't careful. * If the skill's required stat is Intelligence, you have very little knowledge about this skill. You easily forget details, mix up instructions and your results are never as good as you want them to be. A lot of studying is in your near future if you want to get better. * If the skill's required stat is Charisma, your attempts at this skill will end up with you making a fool of yourself. If you're easily embarrassed, try to practice this skill with trusted friends or by yourself to avoid the otherwise inevitable humiliation. Apprentice: 11-30 EXP Those who are an apprentice of a particular skill have a grasp of the skill. They know the basics and are beginning to branch out more. They're still only able to do simple tasks involving the skill; complex actions will result in failure. Apprentice levels are the average level of a worker of the related skill, because they can perform most of what their employer needs of them. * If the skill's required stat is Strength, it doesn't take as long for you to get wiped out from doing this skill. You can still be sore after working on it, but it's not completely immobilizing. Just remember to pace yourself and take plenty of breaks! * If the skill's required stat is Agility, you are * If the skill's required stat is Intelligence, * If the skill's required stat is Charisma, Adept: 31-70 EXP Those who are adept at a particular skill are able to move on to more complex tasks and can even begin to teach others about the skill. They are valued as managers in the workforce, and as employees tend to be paid more because of their skill. * If the skill's required stat is Strength, * If the skill's required stat is Agility, * If the skill's required stat is Intelligence, * If the skill's required stat is Charisma, Master: 71-100 EXP Those who are a master of a particular skill are the best of the best. When fully maxed out, there's nothing you can't do with this skill. People often come to you for help, if you're the type to let others know your level of skill. Mistakes are rare, and only really happen if you get distracted somehow. * If the skill's required stat is Strength, * If the skill's required stat is Agility, * If the skill's required stat is Intelligence, * If the skill's required stat is Charisma, you could sell scales to a dragon with how great with words you are! There's very few who would be able to resist your charm. Magic Survival Artistic Crafting Deviant Social Combat Category:Skills Category:Character Creation